the untitled finn hudson project
by KurtBlaine101
Summary: finn Hudson is a new student at William McKinley high school but doesn't have a great start can someone come to his rescue? finchel included also klaine. please read and review! rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson was laying on his back staring up at the canvas of his bed. In an exactly 2 hours he would be walking into the unknown as he started his first day at William Mckinley high school. He would be going into senior year but as he lived the first 17 years of his life in England this was a whole new experience for him.

Finn Hudson was a very tall 6 foot 6 guy with broad shoulders and massive muscles this made any door way he stood in seem like it belonged to a wendy house. He got of his bed and went to shower. After he was dried he stood in front of his wardrobe with a frown on his face. He didn't wanna wear trampy clothes on his first day but he didn't wanna get dressed up so it seemed like he was just showing off. He eventually settled with jeans and rugby shirt.

Finns dad drove him to school and as he pulled up finn got out of the car and as he turned to say goodbye to his dad he walked straight into somebody. He turned to apologise when he was met by a very angry face. The unknown guy grabbed finns shirt and looked like he wen t to punch him but just then finns dad got out the car and shouted for the bandit to let him go.

"your lucky your boyfriend was here to save you punk" the guy said as he let go off finns shirt.

"im sorry I didn't mean too" finn stuttered back.

"don't let me catch you round the hall or your dead meat" at the the bully turned and waled away. Finn was rooted to the spot. He hadn't even walked through the door yet and he was already making enemies.

"well son at least you know the day cant get any worse" finns dad mark said trying to reassure his son.

"yeah dad bye" with that finn headed off to star his new life at school.


	2. Chapter 2

Fin walked up to the big front doors of William McKinley high school. He stopped just inside the door. He looked around. "Well this is it..." he whispered to himself. He took one last breath before taking his first step into the unknown.

he walked down the hall way with his head held high. He headed toward the principals office. Well he thought he was but he ended up outside the girls toilets. He pulled out his timetable that had a layout of the school on it. He turned it this way and that but he couldn't make sense of it.

"I had trouble my first day too" Finn turned around to find himself standing in front of a guy, well he thought it was a guy his face looking like porcelain as he had a face that seemed so smooth and pale.

fin realised he had been staring for some time so he quickly snapped back into reality. "Yeah I'm trying to find the principals office I'm new." Finn quickly stammered.

"Oh yeah it's back round there and a left and it's at the end of the corridor." The kid gestured with his hands.

"Oh I took a right! Oops!" Finn laughed nervously.

" It's okay! I used to do... OH HEY GIRL!" The kid shouted waving frantically to someone over fins shoulder. "Sorry new kid gotta dash!" At this he scurried off leaving fin stood confused. "Right second time lucky" so for the second time that day he took a deep breath and headed off in the right direction (he hoped)

finn reached the principals office 2 minutes later thanking the new kid in his mind. He paused with his knuckles pressed against the door seriously considering running off. He decided against it and knocked on the door three deafening times.

"come in" Finn walked into the room met with a chair facing away from him with a shiny bald head pokeing over the top.

"I've been expecting you Mr Finn Hudson." A man said as he swivelled around in his chair his finger tips pressed together. All Finn could do was stare.

"How did that look? Was it cool?" The man said eagerly.

"Uh yeah I guess so..." Finn said unsure of what else to say.

"Good!" He jumped out of his seat startling Finn making him take a step back. "I'm principal figans." He said extending his hand to Finn. Finn shook it feeling unsure about the whole situation.

" now let's get down to business. Welcome to William McKinley high school! Your from England yes?"

"Yeah I am I came here at the start of the summer."

"Well I know how hard it is to come to somewhere completely knew! That's wh…y I've arranged for you to have a guide!" Right on cue a kid walked in. Finn instantly recognised him.

"porcelain kid..."

"My name is kurt actually" he said given Finn a questioning look.

"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean that it just sorta slipped out…"

kurt laughed. "It's fine honestly!"

"That's enough chit chat you two you'll be late for lesson!" fegan pointed towards the door.

"Come on then … actually I never caught your name?"

"It's Finn, finn Hudson."

"Okay then Finn Hudson lets go!" With that he gave Finn a cheeky wink and walked out the door. Finn looked at fegans quizzically who shrugged so Finn turned on his heels and ducked out the door.


End file.
